The mobile internet is popularized increasingly due to continuous development of wireless communication systems. More and more users surf the internet through cellular network. For example, GPRS network or other various networks provided by operators can provide data communication for surfing at electronic devices and also may provide GSM network to support voice communications for users.
At present, the cellular network provided for the users fails to support high-speed data communication. Although the cellular network in the future has higher-speed data communication, the speed required by applications of the users will be higher than the speed for providing the data communication. The users can update the network traffics, which can improve the total data traffics only but not change the network speed (failure to accelerate the speed of data transmission).
In the internet field, applications capable of being downloaded in a shared manner have been emerging, such as BT which can promote users' downloading speed through coordination between network users. The principle of BT is to download resources which have not been owned by users by monitoring resources which have been exited for other users. The coordination is opportunistic because the users are commonly interested in a network resource to be downloaded. Moreover, the users download the network resources spontaneously without the coordination therebetween, which, hence, will result in repeatedly downloading the resources.
Downloading modes such as BT and other modes dedicated for the internet field are not applicable to wireless network experiencing more restrictions in the network speed and traffic.
The data uploading cannot be implemented efficiently due to various limitations except that the data downloading experiences the network limitations. More specifically, the existing electronic device stores data in a local memory or stores data in a network hard disk in a networking state. However, the current applications will be limited by the network speed due to a centralized data uploading manner, and it not advantageous for device equipment to upload and store the data to empty the storage space timely. If the storage space is not sufficient and the current device is not networked or the speed of the external network is low, the users cannot upload the data in time, which, hence, will result in failure to operate a new application.
At present, there is still no solution on how to implement the coordinated transmission between devices in wireless communication network to improve equivalent speed of data transmission.